


A good first step

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Extended Scene, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Raphael, what are you doing here?"He looked up at the sound of Simon's voice even though he had already noticed the young vampire despite the party that was still going on in Magnus's loft. Raphael was leaning against a wall in the hallway, hidden away from the guests. The scent of all the people and alcohol was thick in the air, even in this more secluded area and he felt like the loud noises from the party were about to give him a headache.The clan leader straightened his posture and tensed his shoulders a little, not giving off the discomfort he was currently feeling and that was only added to by Simon showing up."Just visiting Magnus for a private matter, none of your concern," he replied coolly and ignored the little frown showing up on Simon's face at his dismissive reaction. Before the fledgeling could reply, the door next to them was opened and Magnus stepped outside with an "Isabelle is now--" and stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Simon in the hallway as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this even is. I wanted to fix this shit somehow but I just couldn't come up with anything better than this. My brain clearly doesn't want to acknowledge any of the stuff that happened in the episode, not even to change it.

"You need to be strong." Raphael could smell the desperation and the side effects of the drug wearing off rolling off of the Shadowhunter and it was the only reason he even stayed and listened. He knew he should just walk away, after everything this woman and her kind had done to his clan, endangering them. She didn't deserve even being listened to but Raphael wasn't petty enough to stoop to a level where he would simply dismiss a person in bad need of help. He had been raised better than that - his mamá had raised him to be better.

"I can't."

The clan leader actually felt pity for her because nobody deserved this. Nobody should be tricked into addiction and left to their own devices, mindlessly wandering about in search for another fix. But there was no way he would give in to her pleading because he had sworn to himself, _to God_ , and on his mother's name, that he would never again feed on another being. He hadn't gotten rid of Camille's disgusting subjugates and provided the hotel with an always stocked supply of blood bags only to go about biting some yin fen addicted Nephilim.

"You have to."

* * *

"Raphael, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at the sound of Simon's voice even though he had already noticed the young vampire despite the party that was still going on in Magnus's loft. Raphael was leaning against a wall in the hallway, hidden away from the guests. The scent of all the people and alcohol was thick in the air, even in this more secluded area and he felt like the loud noises from the party were about to give him a headache.

The clan leader straightened his posture and tensed his shoulders a little, not giving off the discomfort he was currently feeling and that was only added to by Simon showing up.

"Just visiting Magnus for a private matter, none of your concern," he replied coolly and ignored the little frown showing up on Simon's face at his dismissive reaction. Before the fledgeling could reply, the door next to them was opened and Magnus stepped outside with an "Isabelle is now--" and stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Simon in the hallway as well.

"I will take care of this matter. Thank you for your help," Magnus addressed the clan leader with a nod and a private smile that Raphael mirrored before it was replaced by his blank mask again. Magnus left to get back to his party while the clan leader walked towards the front door without another word or glance in Simon's direction who, of course, trailed after him like a lost puppy.

"What's going on? What's with Izzy?" He asked in confusion, ignoring the fact that Raphael closed the door in his face and simply pulled it open again to step out of the loft, following the clan leader and catching up to him easily because Raphael wasn't making use of his vampire speed.

"None of your concern," Raphael repeated gruffly and he really wasn't in the mood to elaborate on the topic. He wanted to get back to the hotel and the calm and quiet of his room. He had not planned to spend the night helping one of the useless Nephilim and really had his fair share of socialising with this.

"Rapha, come on," Simon reached for his lower arm and curled his fingers around it, successfully bringing Raphael to a stop even though he would easily be able to break the contact.

"Your stupid Nephilim friend got herself addicted to a dangerous drug that's made of vampire venom which is why she came to members of my clan asking for more," Raphael growled and Simon's eyes widened but there wasn't just shock in his eyes, there was also something like...realisation underneath the initial reaction.

"That's why she asked me to bite her a few days ago!"

"She did _what_?!" Raphael stepped a little closer, pushing into Simon's person space who didn't even flinch about it anymore, just staring back at him with wide eyes.

"She did but then played it off as a joke. I didn't think she was serious," he explained with a frown and his fingers tightened their grip on Raphael's lower arm, clearly not intending to let go again anytime soon.

"Don't you ever agree to anything like this! Especially not from one of _them_."

"Not that I would ever think about biting anyone but _they_ are my friends. I know you don't like them--"

"That's an understatement! And it's not about that, idiota. They have angel blood, its effect is much more potent than that of regular mundane blood. If you drink from a Nephilim, the risk of getting addicted to the taste is very high, especially for a new vampire," the clan leader explained and didn't even realise he had forced Simon to step back until the other was stopped by a wall in his back.

"Uh, oh, okay. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't because you chose to stay uneducated about these things and prefer to trail after that ignorant redhead pretending you're still a mundane instead of learning about what you are now," Raphael hissed and he was close enough for the tips of their noses to almost touch. Simon kept on staring at him with wide eyes but instead of a scared expression he was just thoroughly confused.

"I want to learn but I fucked things up with you and the clan so there is no one to teach me and I'm not trailing after Clary. Actually, I almost confessed to her earlier but I didn't because I realised that this isn't what I want anymore - she isn't what I want anymore. The thought of telling her my feeling was suddenly wrong and I realised how much has actually changed and...how much I and my feelings changed," Simon suddenly started rambling and he still couldn't believe that he had been determined to confess his love to Clary only to realise that it wasn't what he wanted anymore.

And maybe, maybe it had actually been the idea of Clary he had been in love with, rather than her. It would have been the easy way, getting together with his childhood friend whom he knew inside and out instead of looking for someone he would have to get to know first. But Simon realised more and more that he wanted to do just that or, rather, that he had already found someone he kind of knew and whom he was apparently falling for.

"Why would I care about your silly little crush, fledgeling?" Raphael tried to sound bored but he was actually intrigued what was up with this sudden change of heart because he hadn't expected Simon to suddenly go back on his painfully obvious crush on the red-headed Nephilim but he actually sounded sincere.

"Because...because there is someone else now and," Simon paused and the way he looked at Raphael now, with a raw vulnerability clear in his brown doe-eyes and an almost hopeful glimmer in them, he didn't need to say any more to make the clan leader understand _who_ he was talking about.

"You helped with Camille, it was a good first step," Raphael replied instead of giving away his own feeling about this because he wasn't ready to admit anything, to show vulnerability in front of Simon again. The fledgeling had to regain his trust first and maybe he could consider this, _them_ , when it happened.

"Does that mean I have some kind of chance?" Simon sounded so hopeful and even the small smile tugging at his lips was already so unfairly beautiful that Raphael barely resisted the urge to surge forwards and claim the other's soft looking mouth with his own. He stepped back instead, distancing himself from the temptation that was a whole lot greater than the one the Lightwood girl had tried to trick him into. Resisting blood was surprisingly easy in comparison to Simon and his enticing smile.

"That's up to you," he answered with a shrug, lips curling into a smirk with the barest hint of fangs when Simon sighed with a pout.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. I will regain your trust and I will get you to confess your immortal love to me someday, just you wait, Santiago!" He pointed at Raphael as if he was uttering a threat instead of a rather weird promise but the clan leader felt himself grin in in amusement before he was able to suppress the emotion from showing on his face.

"Good luck with that, bebé."

"Oh, and Rapha? Thank you for helping Izzy."

"You're not the one who owes me thanks."

"I know but we both know she probably won't say it - you know how these Nephilim are these days. So...I'm thanking you in her name because had absolutely no reason to help her, yet here you are, doing the right thing once again, even after the wrong that was done to you."

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned around with a dismissive gesture at this little speech but he had to admit, it felt good that his actions were recognised for once and it had been a while since someone uttered a heartfelt thank you. He was glad he hadn't given in to actually giving the Nephilim what she wanted - not only because it would have contradicted with his faith, his oath to never become this monster again, but he knew Simon would have looked at him differently if he found out and none of that would have been worth it.

The Lightwood girl had gotten herself into this mess and he wouldn't let himself get dragged down alongside her because he had responsibilities towards his clan; he couldn't risk everything by getting involved in something like this. Not now, with Camille finally out of the picture and the chance to strengthen his position as the head of the clan properly. Part of him felt bad for not doing more than carrying her to Magnus after she had passed out from the pain of the withdrawal but it had been the only choice to make - the only right one, anyway.


End file.
